maorfandomcom-20200215-history
News
General News: May 10, 2011 - September 12, 2011 *Formed the Guild Council *Corellian Run Radio Checkpoint *Updated the News Section February 22, 2011 - May 10, 2011 *Updated the News Section. *Update SWTOR site to version 3.0. *Update EQ2x site to version 2.0. *Update the Ordernet site to version 4.0. *Changed our Voice Server from Ventrilo to GSC. October 8, 2010 - February 21, 2011 *Updated the News Section. *EQ2x Website has been released. *STO Website has been rebuilt. *Ordernet Site Updated to version 3.0. *Ordernet Twitter Account activited *Ordernet Facebook Account Activited October 8, 2010 *New webforums built. August 29, 2010 *New Updates of the Guild Website. August 3, 2010 *Built the guild Wikia webpage. The link is on the community section of the links. July 24, 2010 *Reworded most of the rules. *Changed the layout of the News sections and added new backgrounds to all the pages. *In the forums added a new group "Founder" which will only be giving to the members that moved from SWG to TOR, for with out them we would not have us. June 2010 *Changed some backgrounds around. November 20, 2009 *Today we brought the TOR website online. SWTOR News May 13, 2011 - September 12, 2011 *Combat Audio Announced *Trooper Progression Video *Updated the Advanced Classes Page *Operation: Eternity Vault *Gaming Peripherals *Post-Writing Polish Process *Tatooine Walkthrough *Battle of Alderaan Highlights Video *Bounty Hunter Progression Video *Maps annouced *Class Intros *Join the Fight Trail *The Esseles Walkthrough *Jedi Consular Records *Warzone: Huttball *Smuggler Progression Video *Stepping into a Larger Video *Pre-Order madness!!!!!!!!!!!! *Updated the Crafting page May 13, 2011 *New Sith Inquisitor Video *Khem Val Bio Released *Updated the Sith Inquisitor Information *Updated the Fury Class Shipstar Information February 22, 2011 - May 10, 2011 *Game Testing Article released *Information from PAX East *More information on the Bounty Hunter *Taral 5 Walkthrough Released *Cinematic Animation Article Released *Jedi Knight Character Progession Released *UK Community Event *Environment Polish Article Released *Sith Warrior Character Progression Released *User interface information released *CODEX information released *New Old Republic Novel Annouced called: Revan November 5, 2010 - February 21, 2011 *Crew Skills Released. *Flesh Raiders, Terentatek, Vine Cat, Sith Pureblood, M3-M1, S3-F5 Announced. *Jedi Wizard renamed Jedi Sage. *Rebirth of the Sith Empire and The Great Hyperspace War Holonets added. *Quesh Added to Planets *Flashpoint information added *More Starship, Sith Temple, Trooper, Coruscant, and Cinematic information added. *Supreme Chancellor Janarus, Darth Jadus, and Jewl'a Nightbringer Biographies added. November 5, 2010 *Warzone Video October 29, 2010 *Intel on the Imperial Agent *1 new biography, Kaliyo *1 new ship, the X-70B Phantom-Class Prototype *new video *Inhabitants page updated for the Chiss October 22, 2010 *3 new biographies announced. *Fan Friday. *Award Section add to the Community Page of the TOR website. October 15, 2010 *Exar Kun War Holorecord released. October 8, 2010 *Ilum annouced. September 17, 2010 *Fan Friday. *Lightside Video Released. September 16, 2010 *Smuggler Movie Released. September 10, 2010 *Corellia is confirmed. September 5, 2010 *Surprise announcement of a Revan inspired quest line for the Sith Empire Classes. August 20, 2010 *Fan Friday. *Remaining Advanced Classes Confirmed. *Starships information updated. August 17, 2010 *Space Combat Video Released. August 13, 2010 *Jedi Knight Advanced Classes Anounced: Guardian and Sentinel. *T7-O1 Bio Released. *Jedi Knight Video Released. *Blood of the Empire # 9 Released. August 06, 2010 *Four new playable spieces anounced: Sith, Miraluka, Mirialans, and Zabraks. *The Mandalorian Wars holorecord released. Category:News